The Most Excellent and Lamentable Tragedy of M & D
by Lovers cannot see
Summary: Always the calm and collected number two Meredith Sulez may have met a challenge that fazes even her a human Damon Salvatore. Forced to work together to stop the Kitsune Meredith must risk her life protecting the now fragile Damon.Set after Shadow Souls
1. Chapter 1

"**But other vampire stories? Well, no, I really haven't read too many, and I can't say I'm crazy about romantic vampires anyway- to me the vampire is simply an evil monster." – Brian Lumley. **

I never believed in Vampires. A few years ago if you had told me that I would be sitting in the kitchen of a who knows how old witches house having breakfast with an equally aged vampire and best friend who is an active descendent of the druids discussing how to save our town from the savage attacks of really cranky ancient spirits. I would have laughed. Not only that I probably would have had you committed, and I know people in that area. That was a joke. My Grandfather's attack for me was the catalyst that changed everything. Since that day nothing has been right. The death of Elena, her parents and the vampire boyfriends that followed were just icing on the already rotten cake. Before the Gilbert's death the plan was simple. Complete high school, graduate then get as far away from Fell's Church as I possibly could. That plan didn't seem likely anymore. I don't know, lately it seems like I might never leave town, alive at least. Depressing, right.

Since Elena return from France, I lost two of my best friends, one in a car crash, the other to her own stupidity. I discovered vampires existed, found out my friend hadn't died but become a creature of the night, been attacked by an evil power, I fell in love with the high school's new "history teacher", had that friend die again, been attacked by an ancient vampire and his werewolf play pal, had that friend come back to life to find that she was now some mystical force that attracted equally powerful bad guys who terrorized the local girls and kidnapped my best friend's boyfriend who we then proceeded to follow into a dark dimension to rescue disguised as slave's of a loathsome vampire and nearly die trying to escape. Good grief, it's surprising that I don't crawl into a hole and stay there by now.

It's safe to say however that I now completely and utterly believe in vampires.

I think this as I stir about eight teaspoons of sugar into my coffee, listening to Sage lay out some completely insane a plan to stop the evil anime twins. My best friend and sister Bonnie looks straight through her wild and crazy curls and smiles widely at me across the large wooden table. Bonnie turns to Sage and then back to me, "well at least it can't get any worse?"

That's when we heard someone scream.


	2. Chapter 2

The Most Excellent and Lamentable Tragedy of Meredith Sulez and Damon Salvatore.

Chapter 2.

What's happening to me? My eyes, my chest. I'm dying this can't be happening? How can this be happening? All I know is that I opened that stupid thing St Stefan got in Mordor and then suddenly it felt like my chest was about to explode. I must have been poisoned. Great someone was trying to rid of Stefan and now I'm the one that's slowly imploding.

I gasped as I worked through the pain.

Everything's dark and fuzzy, and I can't smell anything arghh I screamed. That alerted those in the kitchen. I could make out the shape of my little bird and her scary friend rushing in. Next thing I know Sage is beside me tell me to take in air why on earth would I need… oh no.

Banging on the table I struggle to do what he says. I take in the air and let it out again like he says but I needed to do in again right away.

Banging on the table I shouted again struggling to inhale. A few moments ago this level of attack mixed with my unbridled fury would have torn this house apart now my hands just hurt.

I scream again this time alerting St Stefan and my Queen from whatever they were doing. That thought was even more painful than this.

Sage screamed; "Damnit Damon breathe." The ancient vampire started shaking my shoulders like he was trying to force air into me.

I shouted at him "I'm trying" and with that an influx of cool air rushed into my throat.

I could see Stefan's gift on the table the rose was still there. I had put up wards, damnit I had put up wards.

I could hear people talking around me but I couldn't take it in. I felt like I was being muffled by cotton wool.

"I'm telling you I can't smell anything," I shouted at Sage. How could he stand there looking so smug as I was dying? I hate him, I hate everyone.

"You're as fit and sharp as any other human being," Sage advised.

Oh no… oh bad very, very, very bad. I don't want to be.. I can't be arghh.

I looked at the bouquet again than at Stefan. He looked mad. Then he was shouting.

"I was very careful-"

Now he was shaking me.

In the white noise that was Stefan I could make out the sob story about how we got into this mess.

I could see Meredith in the corner slowly examining the situation only interjecting once. Bonnie had a tray of some kind; my Queen was sitting on the steps looking confused.

"I am a vampire. I'm not just some human," I shouted

Then I leaped at my idiot younger brother and Stefan didn't try to stop me.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm not afraid of werewolves or vampires or haunted hotels, I'm afraid of what real human beings to do other real human beings.**

**-****Walter Jon Williams **

Chapter 3.

No way. My first thought was poor Stefan and poor Elena. Well, that's not true my first thought had some expletives in it. My next thought was go Stefan. He was really laying into Daomn and I couldn't blame him. Damon recently had been used as an instrument to send Stefan to an otherworldly prison then while we were all trying to find Stefan started to successfully steal his fiancée. Elena could try and deny it all she wanted but you could tell by the way she looked at him. By the way she was looking at him now.

Except now her head kind of had to follow them around the room. Bonnie was still holding the tray of food she had quickly made for Damon. Elena smiled and looked at Bonnie gratefully.

"I don't think he's ready for that. He'd probably would just throw it back up maybe give it to him later perhaps he won't"

"Throw it?" Bonnie added.

Elena looked nervous again.

"How do you think Damon is going to go dealing with all this?" she asked obviously hoping for some kind of reinsurance.

Bonnie looked over at the mass of vampire rolling along the floor.

"As you can see he's taking it very well already" she grinned cheekily.

I started walking over to Bonnie and Elena when Mrs Flower's came in with a huge stack of waffles.

The mysterious old women stared down at the two vampires wrestling each other on the ground like children and simply asked if she had missed anything important.

The three of us looked at each other in turn.

Elena grinned; "You could say so"

Then we started laughing. I couldn't remember the last time any of us had laughed like that. Bonnie was the first to laugh herself into a heap on the floor, followed closely by Elena than me. Elena snorted, trying to say something amongst the laughter but it didn't make sense. As we calmed down we each just lay on the floor and stared at the boarding houses ceiling. After a few minutes Matt came and joined us on the floor. We all lay there - the original ones, the humans (mostly), the ones from before all this happened- coming to terms with what just happened. We had lost a powerful weapon against the kitsune but in that moment it was hard to be scared because we were still here, we were back together and we still had each other. I heard Stefan yelling at Damon again which was followed by a large crash. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Bonnie start to smile again.

"What?" I asked.

"I guess Damon didn't like the flowers?"

And that started us all off again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Elena stood up pulled Bonnie up then put with her hands on her hips. The old Elena was back.

"Ok we need a plan," she said.

I looked up at her and smiled; "No offence Elena but I think we are going to need a whole heap of plans."

"Well we better get started," she said determinately as she and Bonnie helped Matt and me up. Matt looked back at Damon and Stefan who were now being kept apart by Sage.

"What about them?" he asked indicating back to the vampire brothers.

Elena looked at them thoughtful and sighed. "Leave them they need to work it out, we have more important things to do," and she dragged us into the kitchen.

The kitchen looked very different than it had twenty minutes ago. The fridge door was open and food was spread everywhere. Bonnie looked guilty as we cleaned away the mess; it was obviously left over from when she rushed to get something for Damon. I squeezed her hand as she put some plates away. She quickly gave me a hug then finished her work. By this time Sage had managed to get Stefan and Damon into a headlock and was pulling them into the kitchen.

"Now you two sit down and shut up we have much more important things to do at the moment," the vampire roared. I would never admit this out loud but Sage was really scary when he wanted to be.

Elena pulled out the books and files I had given her before our trip into the dark dimension and started sorting out the bits of paper into piles.

"Ok now everyone is here we can get started," She stated and motioned for everyone to sit.

"We have four different situation we need to deal with here, one: there is the situation with Caroline and Matt; two: there are the psycho twins and their path of destruction; three: the girl's of fell's church they are still seriously messed up plus the damage they have caused fell's church and four human Damon and finding the kitunse."

Stefan looked up at Elena. He looked all right; Damon on the other hand was a mess. His clothes and hair was dishevelled, I could see a giant bruise forming around his eye and by the way he was favouring his left side Stefan had obviously broken a few ribs. Considering how mad Stefan was it looked like Damon got off lightly.

"Elena love I told you we weren't going to go back to the dark dimension"

Elena looked back at him; "I know I heard you but I remembered something I read in Mere's research there is a sanctuary for good kitsune somewhere in China."

I looked at Elena. I had completely forgotten about that place and for good reason.

"Elena that place is a myth plus anyone whose gone looking for it has never made it back," I said.

"I know that too but we have a better chance of finding that then going back into the dimension, less of a population to search through."

Elena looked at me nervously obviously wanting my support behind this decision; "I get that Elena finding the needle by removing the haystack but its dangerous Alaric said so," I could see Damon roll his eyes at the mention of Alaric. Those made me smile a little for some reason.

"I know that's why we are going to meet up with him and only Stefan and I will go, less people less damage if we don't find anything we'll be ok plus while we're looking you and Bonnie can come up with an acceptable plan B," she winked at us. I recognised this Elena there was no point trying to stop her now.

"Ok General what's the plan for the rest of us troops?" Bonnie said. Elena smiled.

"Glad you asked you and Sage will stay here and try and figure how to save the girls and Fell's church – you know Bon try and do the hoodoo you do so well"

Matt spoke up; "What about me?"

"You and Mere I was thinking could start hunting down the last star ball as well as keeping the location of the one we have moving"

Matt cast his eyes to the ground like he was ashamed of his thoughts

"I don't know Elena I think my ankle's broken and I don't want to slow Mere down," the always noble and thoughtful Matt said.

"It's ok I can go by myself," I said. I tried to say it as overly excited as I could so he wouldn't feel bad but it seemed to have the opposite affect. It led with a feverous chorus of nos.

Bonnie was the loudest "No way Meredith I mean I love you and I know how tough you are but seriously no no no no no," as she sprouted her protests she ran over and wrapped her arms around my shoulders.

Stefan was the next to speak; "Looking for Shinichi's star ball will be dangerous and you will have to keep the other safe at the same time you need back up." Everyone slowly looked around the room.

"Damon could go with Meredith," Mrs Flowers said. What? Seemed to be the reaction on everyone's face. Mrs Flowers however looked like she knew something we all didn't as always.

"It makes sense, Damon needs someone to watch him while he's in his fragile condition but Damon in a few days we still be strong enough to help keep the star balls and Meredith safe," Sage said. The mysterious vampire sat very still like he was bracing for a sudden violent backlash. Damon and I looked at each other. I would have rather had my tongue nailed to the table that very instant than spend any time alone with Damon but unfortunately the argument for this arrangement made sense.

Damon peered out from underneath the ice pack Mrs Flowers had given him; he was waiting to see what I was going to say. I took in a deep breath and looked at Elena.

"It makes sense it's not my ideal situation," I said looking over at Damon; "but it makes sense."

Damon looked like he was going to complain, you could tell from the ways his eyes kept darting to Elena he had wanted to go with her, but from the steely look of fury that Stefan kept throwing his way I could tell that Damon knew when to pick his battles and this was not an issue to fight everyone on. He threw his hand into the air in submission and simply nodded my way. As much as I didn't like him it was very unsettling to see Damon give in like that.

Elena let out a deep breath, the first time she had in awhile and continued.

"Ok that's that then Matt can stay here with Mrs Flowers and try and figure out how to save Caroline let's go."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

**I have never met a vampire personally, but I don't know what might happen tomorrow.**

**Bela Lugosi **

After the tasks were divided amongst the Scooby gang everyone slowly got up and started moving. St Stefan was the first to leave probably to go pout some more but surprisingly my princess did not follow. She stayed behind and started to talk to Bonnie and Mutt. Trouble in paradise then? Oh that hurt, no moving, I thought I decided that about twenty minutes ago. Whatever Mrs Flowers had put in the ice pack seemed to be working on my face but my ribs were still killing me. And it was only getting worse, I could feel my heart beating now, I knew it because it seemed to go faster every time Elena spoke. It was disgusting how could people stand this all the time. I decided to limp over to where Meredith was lounging and try to speak to Elena at the same time. It was a little harder than I thought it would be. Beside me I could see Sage chuckling.

"Can I help you with something?" I asked human or not I had known Sage for to long to be scared of him.

He smiled; "Nothing I'm just sitting here amused."

"Amused at what?" I was in no mood for his riddles.

"It could be because I'm expected to help I was planning on it but it would have been nice to be asked or it could be at the prospect of spending time with the little red head or it could be at the thought of miss Sulez kicking your now human butt?" he said raising his eyebrow.

"Aha very funny" I continued walking but I could still here him chuckling. Oh this was going great so far.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

"Look Damon I don't have a problem with this" Damon had come over after the meeting and was trying to be charming but he was obviously struggling with the pain.

I could see Elena looking at Damon and I over Bonnie's shoulder.

"Well that's good," he moved in very close." because I'm looking forward to working very closely with you" he gave me that most Damon look I had ever seen before slinking away again.

I turned to Elena.

"I have a problem with this." I said as soon as he had moved back out of human earshot. I could literally feel him smiling behind me.

I turned to see Mrs Flower's pouring tea into a cup for me.

"Give him a chance he's had a rough day," she said.

Elena squeezed my hand then went upstairs I assumed after Stefan. Now that everyone else wasn't paying attention I could slump onto the table. Somewhere in the next room a phone was ringing.

"Yeah well since his arrival I've had a lot of bad days."

Every since the dark dimension I had been holding in all my emotions and I was struggling very hard to keep them in now. As I was resting my head on the table I felt Matt put his hand on my shoulder I looked up to see him standing there all Matt like and I very nearly lost it, Instead of crying I choose to bury my head into his chest for a second.

"How's your ankle?" I asked feeling in control again.

Matt sat down next to me, moving carefully to avoid hitting his foot. 'It's ok I'm really sorry I can't come with you." I put my hand on his.

"It's fine Matt honestly I can handle Damon and you need to be here to protect Bonnie and Mrs Flowers." That seemed to brighten him up and I was glad. Matt had been through some much, he had no reason to feel guilty for taking care of him self.

"Plus if I force you to come and you can't lose the ability to play football I will have every football coach across the country after me." He laughed at that.

"Ok anyway there's a reason I came over," he said playfully.

I raised an eyebrow and waited for his reason.

He smiled. "Your boyfriend's on the phone."


End file.
